The proposed Administrative Core of the RCMl Program will consist of the PD/PI, Director of Administrative Services and Project Manager II. The Administrative Core serves as an intermediate between the Center scientists and personnel in other pertinent offices, e.g., Human Resoures, Grants and Contracts Accounting, Research and Sponsored Programs, etc. of the University. The main objectives of the Administrative Core are to: a) provide leadership and guided focus for organization and implementation of programs at CCRTD; b) to serve as a intermediary between the components of the RCMl program and NIMHD; c) to coordinate and ensure coherence of all activities and objectives of each component of the RCMl program and CCRTD; and d) to provide administrative support to Center scientists with purchasing procurements, human resources and financial management of grant proposals. We will recruit renowned scientists to serve as members of the External Advisory Committee and will utilize the newly formed EAC and current lAC committee to oversee the activities of the program. The PD/PI will oversee all activities of the proposed Center, which include implementing the policies of the program after consultation with the University President and guidance from the lAC and EAC. The Administrative Core is designed to maintain a strong and seamless communication with members of RCMI/CCRTD and their research staff. The administrative staff provides scientists with needed services, e.g., pre- and post-award management, assistance with purchase procurements, interacting with staff of Grants and Contracts Accounting, Research and Sponsored Programs, Purchasing, and Accounts Payable and monthly updates of their budget, etc. The Administrative Core also organizes weekly group meetings, Weekly Speaker Seminar Series and Annual Prostate Cancer Symposia and coordinates the activities of all components and cores of the proposed program.